Cyclopeptide antibiotics described in the literature include: M. Bodanszky et al. J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 95:7, 2352–2357 (1973), structure of the peptide antibiotic Amphomycin; L. Vertesy et al, J. Antibiotics 53, No. 8, 816–827 (2000), Friulimicins and Fujino, M., Bull. Chem. Soc. Japan, 38, 517–522 (1965), Glumamycin.
Reported in U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,317 is Amphomycin as a linear lipopeptide. Further reported in U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,206 is the use of Amphomycin as a feed additive.
Amphomycin previously disclosed to be a non-cyclic structure has recently been determined to be cyclic(L. Vertesy et al., J. Antibiotics, 53, No. 8, 816–827, (2000)).